Shingeki no DxD
by That African Kid
Summary: With the boosted gear and Divine Dividing in the hands of Eren and Armin, will humanities war against the Titans shift in their favour? We shall see... May become M rated later
1. Chapter 1

' _Mom… Dad… Home… I'll never see them again… Why? Why now? We're alone now… how are three ten year olds going to survive by themselves…_

 _No… NO… NO!'_

"I'm going to kill them… Every single mother FUCKING one of them!" There it was. A pledge made with determination, conviction and promise. It would be the pledge that would cement the resolution in the three newly made orphans. Eren, Mikasa and Armin… mere children in the eyes of an observer but to the many, now made refugees, gathered on the boat heading towards Wall Rose after the breach of Wall Maria by Titans; they all couldn't help but shudder at the amount of malice and venom in the words of the young Eren Yeager and the eyes of his company, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlet. The trio from Shiganshina swore at that moment that the end of the Titan Era would be by their hands. There wouldn't be any obstacle they wouldn't tackle head on in order to accomplish this declaration and the start of that plan was simple in theory but difficult in practice… survive being refugees within the confides of Wall Rose for three years until they were old enough to enlist within the military. If only they knew that getting into the military could prove to be the spark that ignites the flames of their own demise… _could._

 **3 YEARS LATER:**

"You are now officially members of training unit no. 104! Unfortunately for you maggots I, Keith Shadis, will be in charge. I'm not here to give you a warm welcome since all of you are nothing more than livestock for the Titans to feed on! I will train you worthless scum for the next three years to become soldiers capable of killing titans. So I will ask you now… in three years' time when you face a titan for the first time, will you still be nothing more than food? Or will you become the epitome of the human spirit and stand tall as the protector of these walls? Or will you be the mighty champion of mankind who will destroy the Titans? The choice is yours!" said the booming voice of the trainees' new instructor Keith Shadis. The instructor was a man of tanned skin with brown, tired and worn-out, eyes that only added to his already imposing presence on squad 104. His speech made a majority of the freshmen weak at the knees and unsure of their decision for joining the military, this feeling however didn't apply to the now thirteen year old trio from Shiganshina. Their resolve in eradicating all the Titans only grew during the last three years as they were made to scratch and claw for every and any meal since food rations for the refugees of Wall Maria were no longer given after about a year.

The instructor was walking around the trainees, glaring into their respective eyes as though he was trying to gauge the amount of willpower each of them had. When he arrived at the trio, who were standing next to each in formation, his gaze lingered on the small frame of Armin…

"And who the fuck are you?" Keith roared as though Armin was a sickly looking kitten within the den of a bunch of werewolves. Normally any person would wince at the sheer volume of the instructors' voice, which he fully intended on seeing, but the face of Armin remained unfazed, much to the disappointment of the instructor. Armin immediately placed right hand over his left pectoral as his left arm slung around his back and rested on the base of his back resulting in a perfect solute.

"My name is Armin Arlet Sir!" Armin said in a stern voice that wasn't too loud but full of determination. Keith Shadis couldn't help but smirk internally at the posture and resolution the young man was exhibiting.

"And why would someone with a ridiculous name like that be doing here?"

"My goals are simple Sir! I will train hard with my friends so that we will one day return to this very spot with the decapitated head of the very last titan to present to you as a sign that we have finally gotten rid of all the trash that has infected our lives SIR!" Armin roared in the face of instructor.

Needless to say that neither Keith, the other instructors and all of squad 104 save for Eren and Mikasa expected such a response judging by how the whole squad and the instructors gasped in unison. Eren and Mikasa remained unnerved as though it was a completely normal and sane response for a thirteen year old to have. The imposing instructor took a step back and inspected the two people standing either side of the determined blonde. All three of them had the same look in their eyes and Keith couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of having such strong willed individuals in his squad.

"You three are from Shiganshina correct?" Keith said as he returned his gaze back to Cadet Arlet.

"Sir!" they said in unison as Mikasa and Eren took up the solute to their instructor.

"I see…" was the simple response from the instructor before returning his attention back to interrogating the rest of the trainees.

After a tour of the grounds and being settled in their respective barracks, squad 104 was sent to the mess hall for dinner. The trio arrived earlier than most and were sitting by a table close to the back with Eren and Mikasa sitting next to each other and Armin sitting across from Eren. The trio were sitting in comfortable silence before a few curious members of the squad decided to ask them questions.

"Wait if you guys were from Shiganshina than that means you were there when the titans attacked right? Oh by the way my name is Connie… Connie Springer" said the short bold trainee now named Connie. There wasn't any immediate answer from the trio as memories from that time were just too morbid for them to relive. The other trainees waited for about thirty seconds before an answer came their way.

"Hi Connie, I'm Armin and to answer your question; Yes we were there on that day. Sorry for seeming like we are trying to ignore you, it's just that we to try not think about that day…"

"Oh… my bad. Sorry dude"

"No, it's ok. You're curious and we can't hold that against you. So feel free to ask about that day, just not today. You see… those memories are still fresh so it would be like you are rubbing salt on an open wound."

"Oh…"

"Yeah… but it's not like we can't be friends or anything. I mean we're going to be together for a few years… may as well get to know each other. These two here are Eren and Mikasa…"

The rest of that night was pretty jovial as the trio we're introduced to a few members of the squad. Armin was listening to a story by a bulky blonde haired boy named Reiner when he caught a glimpse of the introvert Annie Leonhardt staring at him. He held her gaze for a good five seconds before smiling at her and returning his attention back to Reiner. Had he starred at her for a second longer, he would have the tint of pink on her cheeks…

Once dinner was over, everyone was advised to head to bed since they would be up early tomorrow in order to begin their training. The advice was taken and put into practice as the squad, save for the Shiganshina trio, went to their respective barracks.

"This is it guys… we have to be focused for what is to come" Armin said to his childhood friends as they were standing outside the mass hall.

"You're right Armin… the sole objective of the next three years is to get power." Eren said and was met with a simple nod from both of his friends. It would be a gruelling three years but it would be worth it. No person could obtain power without pushing their own limitations.

 **3 Years Later**

Graduation is exactly a month away and squad 104 is now on the sparring grounds. Most of the squad had stopped sparring so that they could watch the match between Eren and Mikasa which was for a lack of better words… _a dogfight_. Both teenagers were exhibiting great strength and flexibility but Mikasa was in the end… better than Eren. It had been long since established that apart from Annie Leonhardt, Mikasa was the best fighter and the best user if the 3D gear. Armin was the most intelligent of the squad and Eren was the most determined. Armin was sparring with Annie which seemed unfair considering that Armin wasn't strong and was in fact seen as the weakest in the squad but this sight wasn't uncommon as Armin had requested Annie assistance in fighting three month ago in which she agreed.

Armin landed on his back with a heavy thud as Annie straddled him with the wooden knife looming over his throat.

"You're getting better Arlet. Had you requested my help last year, you would have been the stronger." Annie said with her usual bored voice. Her stoic face remained unchanged but there was a hint of pride in her eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Armin.

"Thanks Annie… I honestly don't know how to thank you. It's really nice to know that you are a good person to me" Armin said as he got up and dusted off the dirt on his back and rear end. This comment made Annie widen her eyes in surprise since no one had ever complemented her, apart from her fighting abilities that is. She quickly turned away hoping to avoid Armin noticing her blush, that however proved to be futile as he had long since noticed it and was well aware Annie's feelings towards him. He had developed a crush on her awhile back but he couldn't muster up enough courage to profess his feelings to her.

' _I know that starting a relationship now wouldn't be wise since we're heading to two different branches of the military.'_ Armin thought which in turn made him frown. _'No! I have to allow myself some happiness before I witness the hell that's to come. I think some happiness would do both of us some good'_

With his new found determination, Armin let his eyes wonder around the grounds in the hope of spotting his instructor from hell Keith 'The Sadist' Shadis. He was relieved to see that everyone's attention was focused on his two friends and with that he walked up behind Annie and slide his arms around her waist and rested his head on her right shoulder. To say Annie was surprised by this would be an understatement and the bright crimson blush plastered across her face didn't help either.

"Follow me…" Armin whispered in a low, one might go as far as saying sexual, voice which made Annie's blush grow a darker shade. At a loss of words, Annie could only nod. Armin laced his left hand with her right one and led her to the forest.

The couple walked for about five minutes before they were at a clearing. Armin then turned around and smiled at her, Annie on the other hand just kept her low and was looking at her shoes. Armin lifted her chin so that she was looking at him; she didn't have time to think as her lips were locked with his in the next moment. She was all too willing to reciprocate the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck with her fingers entwined with his golden hair thus deepening the kiss. After what felt like an eternity the two finally separated when the need for air became too great. After gazing into each other's eyes for a good two minutes, Annie was the one to break the comfortable silence that had enveloped the two soldiers.

"Ar-Armin…" it was clear that she still couldn't believe what had just happened between the two of them.

"I wanted us to have a bit of happiness before we dive head first into the fight against the Titans… we are going to be exposed to so much pain and sadness that we might not remember any good moments so I just wanted to show you that I love you and that you will never be alone… I'll always be here for you"

It was at this point that Annie wrapped her arms around Armin's torso and buried her face in his chest as the streaks of tears raced down her face. She couldn't stop them and she didn't want to. These weren't tears of sadness but they were tears of joy. She was so glad that she could finally be happy and have something that was her own.

"I l-love you to A-Armin…"

 **1 Month later**

It's the night of graduation and the Shiganshina trio couldn't have asked for this day to come any sooner. The trio had successfully made it into the top ten with Armin and Eren holding the tenth and fifth positions respectively and Mikasa graduating top of the class. The biggest surprise was that Armin made it into the top ten but thanks to the assistance of Annie in hand-to-hand combat and Mikasa's in the use of the 3D gear he improved greatly. The trio were in a position to join the Military police and live comfortable lives inside the confines of Wall Sina but that would go against their pledge and ambitions.

After the ceremony and a night of celebrating, the following morning; squad 104 was to report to the headquarters of the Garrison in order to assist them due to the breach of Wall Rose in the Trost district.

"Eren… please be safe. Don't die." Mikasa said to her newly made boyfriend. It was clear that she didn't want to lose her only family so soon after coming to grips with the loss of the Yeager family.

"I won't die. Just complete your own mission and when you're done come to the front lines to help us." With that Eren gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left to meet Armin, Mina, Nic, Mylius and Thomas who would make up their squad.

Armin was talking to Annie not too far from where his squad was to meet, both of them hugging each other.

"Promise me you won't die Armin…" Annie said sternly even though Armin could sense the worry inside her. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head and looked down into her eyes.

"I won't… I promise."

She was about to say something but was cut off when a squad leader called for Armin's group to head out immediately. Armin gaze Annie a kiss on the lips and dashed out the meet his group.

' _Don't you dare die Arlet… not when you've become so important to me'_ with that thought Annie turned in the opposite direction and left to meet her own group. If only they could predict the turmoil that would ensue at the Battle of Trost…

 **End**

 **Chapter 2: Trost…**

 _ **That was fun to write… can't wait to continue it. I got the idea from an already made fanfic 'ATTACK ON DRAGON!' so shout out to stuckshocker777**_

 _ **Read and Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trost…**

"Eren get out of there!"

 **SNAP!**

"No!" Armin cried out at the scene playing before his very own eyes. Eren's decapitated forearm fell haphazardly next to Armin, then slid down the roof and fell all the way to ground. It had happened so quickly.

 **Flashback**

 _To many things happening at once, that squad 34 didn't have time to think when an Abnormal launched itself off a distant roof and ate Thomas. The group of six was now reduced to only five. All of them witnessed the pained look in Thomas's eyes before he was swallowed whole. That image alone had left the group shaken, except in the case of Eren, it was due to blind rage that he was shaking unlike his team who were shaking from fear._

 _The 'Suicidal Bastard' lived up to his nickname and dived headfirst into the battlefield, fully intent on avenging his now dead comrade by slaying the very beast that ate him. Armin and the rest of the squad didn't have time to react when they finally managed to get their heads in the game to see Eren heading straight for the Titan._

" _Eren, wait!" Armin shouted as he released a burst of gas and grappled a nearby building with his 3D gear in the hopes of catching up with his best friend before he got himself killed._

 _Such wishful thinking._

 _Everything went downhill from that moment on. When a 5 meter class titan that had been hiding in an alley suddenly appeared flicked its finger at Eren, making him lose balance and skid across the roof. His hair stuck to his neck with a mix of sweat and blood. So much blood in fact that he blinded him as it fell onto his eyes and just short of his mouth._

" _Eren!" the group screamed, rushing as fast as they could to their comrade. This would prove to be their downfall as they were ambushed by Titans. Mina, Nic and Mylius were killed and eaten in the blink of an eye. Armin was so grief stricken and fearful that when he was in the grasp of a titan, he didn't even struggle._

' _Why can't I move? I have to keep my promise to Annie!' Armin thought but it would be for naught as he was already in the Titan's mouth and was sliding down towards its throat. Armin came to an abrupt stop when he felt pressure on his wrist. There at the entrance of the titans mouth, holding up the top row of teeth, was Eren, looking to save his best friend from death itself. With all the power he had left, Eren threw Armin out of the Titan's mouth and on to the adjacent rooftop._

" _Hey Armin… tell Mikasa that I love her…"_

 **Flashback End**

Eren was dead. Armin had a front row seat to his death. The look of sadness in his best friends' eyes before his final moments would forever be burned in Armin's memory. He could see all of the things Eren wanted to say just by looking into his eyes and knowing that it was Armin's fault for the death of his best friend was too much to bear for him that he eventually passed out.

 **Subconscious**

A large white, western, dragon was in a forest clearing, laying its large head on its claws. It was staring at Armin with a look of disapproval, as though Armin had not made a good first impression. Armin on the other hand was beyond shocked. He had read stories that depicted the very being in front of him. He could sense no hostility radiating of the beast, so he made his way towards it and sat next to its huge head. The two sat silently for what felt like forever before the mighty beast blew out a gust of wind from its mouth that was so strong that it made Armin stumble backwards a few meters.

" **You are weak human but what makes you weaker is your self-doubt. Man up before you end up like your friend."**

 **Reality**

Armin's eyes fluttered open and his breathing become irregular. When he managed to calm himself down, his gaze landed on a very familiar face which had an uncharacteristic look of worry.

"Annie… is that you?" Armin asked hoarsely.

"Armin… I-I t-thought I lost you…" Annie said as she pulled Armin into a hug where his head was resting on her chest. Armin was glad to see his girlfriend but the fact that his face was buried in her chest did little to stop his massive blush. When he felt something wet on top of his head, he knew that she was crying so without any further thought, he wrapped his arms around her. He wished he could remain like this forever.

"Armin, where's Eren." Armin instantly froze and his face became pale. He could tell who's voice that belonged to anytime and in the moment he was embracing his girlfriend, he had completely forgot about how he was going to tell Mikasa that his best friend and her boyfriend died trying to save him. Armin reluctantly let go of Annie and stood up facing his childhood friend. She didn't even have to hear what he was going to say with the look in his eyes, she fell on her knees and started crying. The other squad 104 members didn't know what to do but all of them followed Mikasa's lead and started crying for their lost comrade. Armin bent down on one knee and placed a hand on Mikasa's shoulder prompting her to look up at him.

"Mikasa… I know what you're feeling but please listen to me. We have to get to HQ otherwise we won't have a chance to fulfil Eren's dream. Everyone here will die, if we don't get our asses in gear so I know this is going to sound harsh but… forget about Eren for the moment so that we can grieve properly when we're safe." Armin said sternly, he knew this was a tall order but he, and everyone else, needed Mikasa to be focused so that they had a fighting chance against all the titans that had surrounded HQ. Mikasa quickly wiped away her tears and gave Armin a firm nod. Armin helped get up to her feet and walked to the edge of the building then turning around to face everybody.

"It's simple. We can't stay here and wallow in despair. We've trained for years and just because we are in a bind doesn't mean we are going to give up. We are 104! So let me ask you this… will you stay and die or will you fight and live?" Armin didn't even wait for a response as he jumped of the roof and made his way straight to HQ with Annie and Mikasa not far behind.

"104!" Jean shouted as he jumped off the roof and rushed to Armin. The rest of the squad gave each other a nod before following suit and rushing of to assist.

Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing as Armin was killing several titans with skills on par with Mikasa and Annie, if not then better. It didn't last long before the squad shattered the windows and successfully made into HQ with no one falling victim to the titans. The group made their way to the basement to refill their gas but soon discovered that there were seven 5 meter class titans milling about so yet again it was up to Armin to devise a plan.

"Ok I've got it. Annie, Mikasa, Reiner, Bert, Connie, Jean and I will be positioned on the railings above the titans. Marco, you'll lead everyone in the elevator, with rifles aimed at all every direction. Make sure that all the titans notice your presence and lure them in until they are right at the elevator. Fire shots into their eyes so that you blind them, giving us the opportunity to execute the killer blow. Got it? Great. Let's go."

The quickly made their way to their respective positions but not before Mikasa asked Armin how he was so skilled all of a sudden.

"I don't doubt myself anymore."

Everyone was in position and when Marco and the rest of the trainees fired the blinding shots, Armin and his group were quick to react. All the titans were killed, leaving the trainees able to get all the equipment needed to head over the wall and rendezvous with the Garrison. When everyone was set, they left HQ but when the group caught sight of a red armoured humanoid being, they jumped to the closest rooftop to investigate. What they saw left them flabbergasted. The odd armoured being was killing all the titans that surrounded HQ. It took all of five minutes before the red armoured creature killed the last of the titan in the vicinity. During this time, Armin was shaking uncontrollably but nobody even noticed since the armoured being had their undivided attention. Then the beast turned its head to the squad and everyone held their breaths as it flew towards them. It landed in front of Armin and it was only then that everyone saw that the blonde was shaking but most of them assumed it was from fear. That was until they heard him say one word that left their jaws on the floor.

"Eren…"

Then all the armour disappeared revealing a smiling, emerald eyed, suicidal maniac that everyone knew before he fell unconscious.

 **End**

 **Chapter 3: Walsh and Vanishing Dragon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Walsh and Vanishing Dragon**

 **Flashback**

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Eren screamed at the top of his lungs due to the sight before him. Being inside the stomach of titan was disgusting due to the decapitated bodies floating around in a pool of blood that reached his shoulders.

' _Why does it have to end like this for me? Why do the Titans attack us? Destroy our dreams and families? I don't want to die here! I still have to see the outside world with Armin and marry Mikasa! No, no, no!'_

' _ **Is this the end for you? Are you satisfied with dying like a piece of shit? Are you really this weak?'**_ _a voice said inside Eren's head._

" _W-What? Who said that?" Eren asked sceptically as he looked around to see if there was someone alive but everyone was dead. He concluded that the voice came from his head and that he was officially crazy._

' _ **Stop being pathetic and answer this: What are you going to do to the titans if you had the power?'**_

" _I'll kill them! Rip them to shreds with my very own hands!" Eren said as he began to slowly sink deeper into the stomach of the titan. He was struggling to keep his head above the pool of blood._

' _ **Since your left forearm is decapitated then sacrifice your left arm to me so you can get out of here and embrace your destiny as the Walsh Dragon!'**_

" _Take it! I sacrifice my left arm to you!" Eren shouted and no sooner after he said that a green and red light started to engulf him into what looked like red armour._

" _I'll drown you in the pit of crimson purgatory!"_

" _ **Walsh Dragon: Over booster!"**_

 **Flashback End**

"I'll drown you in the pit of crimson purgatory…" Eren said as he started regaining consciousness with his head swaying from side to side with tired eyes.

"Did you hear that!?"

"He said he'll drown all of us!"

"He really is a monster!" These were the scared words coming from the members of the Garrison that were currently surrounding the Shiganshina trio with rifles and swords pointed at them. When Eren finally managed to get his bearings, he noticed all the guns pointed at him, Mikasa and Armin. His heart instantly started beating against his chest.

"Armin… Mikasa… What's going on?" Eren asked sheepishly. His voiced caused the duo to turn around and look at him with apologetic eyes but before they could even answer him, the Captain interrupted them.

"Cadet Jeager!" The man roared at the top of his lungs causing Eren to look at the man's fear stricken form.

"Your behaviour, along with cadet Arlert and cadet Ackerman, has proven treasonous! What do you have to say in your defence? If you try anything deceitful or attempt to make a run for it, the artillery will fire upon you immediately! We will not hesitate! So I shall ask you this question only once… What are you!? A Human or an enemy like the titans"

"W-What d-do you m-mean" Eren asked whilst looking at his friends for answers but they had their attention at all the members of the Garrison. This only made everyone's anger to sky rocket.

"You're feigning ignorance? Don't test me you damn monster! I won't hesitate to blow you up just so you can show your true face!"

"My w-what!?"

"Everybody saw you! You were inside a red suit of armour and you fell unconscious just before landing in front of your fellow cadets! We know that you're a monster so STOP PLAYING DUMB!"

'I don't… remember… but if I don't calm these people down, they going to blow us up. What the hell is going on?' Eren thought to himself.

' **I'm sorry to say this partner but you are too weak to make a decent escape. Try avoiding getting shot at for about ten minutes while I gather up energy for you.'** Boomed a voice from Eren's head.

'Wait… are you that big red lizard or something?' Eren thought, hoping he wasn't crazy.

' **I'M NOT A LIZARD! I'M A DRAGON! And yes I am the big red dragon… I'm Ddraig! The Welsh Dragon and you are the wielder of the Boosted Gear thus making you the Red Dragon Emperor.**

'Oh… I'm sorry for insulting you. It's just that I don't kn-' Eren was caught off when the Captain signalled for the artillery to fire. A loud 'boom' sound erupted before a cannon ball started flying towards the Shiganshina trio. Eren tried to get up but his legs gave in and he was about to fall back down to the ground but Mikasa caught him just in time but it was too late as the canon ball was a few meters away from them. Eren and Mikasa closed their eyes expecting the end but when they heard the canon explode, they were shocked to know that they weren't dead. When they opened their eyes, they were in a cloud of smoke but when they looked up, they were meant with the smiling face of Armin.

"You guys… ok?" He asked in between laboured breaths whilst trying to straighten himself. Eren and Mikasa were dumbfounded as to how Armin managed to take the full brunt of a cannonball and manage to remain in one piece.

"A-Armin… h-how" Mikasa asked but Armin just took a few steps back whilst his head was swaying from left to right. It was then that a pair of azure wings sprouted from Armin's back with white out linings. The pair of wings soon cocooned Armin then they spread out quickly thus causing all the smoke to move away from the trio, revealing Armin to the rest of the Garrison. Everyone gasped at the sight of Armin's wings.

"Y-You're also a MONSTER!" He shouted at Armin whilst pointing his finger at him. All of the Garrison members raised the weapons at him but Armin only dipped his head and sighed.

"Can I speak to someone of importance because I would like to discuss a plan for retaking Trost using mine and Eren's powers?" Everyone, including Eren and Mikasa, gasped again at what Armin was saying. Before the captain had a chance to reprimand Armin someone interrupted him.

"I would be that person." Said an elderly man with brown eyes and a heavy wrinkled face.

"And who are you?" Eren asked, as him and Mikasa were finally able to get back to their feet.

"I'm Commander Pixie and who are you?"

"Mikasa Ackerman, top cadet in squad 104." Mikasa said calmly but both Eren and Armin were shocked at her rare moment of boasting.

"Eren Jeager… Red Dragon Emperor."

"Armin Arlert… White Dragon Emperor."

 **End**

 **Chapter 4: Abilities**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes that may occur or have occurred.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I don't own Snk or DxD**

 **Chapter 4: Abilities**

Following the arrival of Commander Pixis, the Shiganshina trio were currently walking towards the wall in order to devise a plan to seal the breach in the Trost district. On the way there, Armin was met with an extremely worried girlfriend.

"Armin!" Annie yelled as she lunged at Armin with a hug that resulted in the two falling on the floor, or well almost to the floor since they were floating just above the ground thanks to Armin's wings, much to the disbelief of the people in the street. "I-I thought that y-you were going to get killed!" she all but shrieked in his ear

"Relax Annie… I'm here." Armin said calmly as he got back to his feet with Annie still wrapped around him. She was so scared when she, Jean, Reiner and Bertolt were watching from the roof as swords and guns were pointed at Armin, Mikasa and Eren. She would have been there too but she didn't want to cause unnecessary attention to herself. Attention was one thing she didn't need right now. "Hey Annie…" Armin said softly, loved laced with every syllable. Annie broke out of her trance and looked up at her boyfriend who was flashing that amazing smile at her. She lifted her eyebrow as an indication she was listening since she couldn't risk the chance of her sounding too girly. She did have a reputation to hold. "We're heading up the wall… please come with me?" he asked as though he was talking to a baby. This made Annie a little worried but she wasn't going to deny him such a simple request.

"Uhm… sure." This seemed to turn Armin's smile from a genuine smile to a smirk. This smirk seemed to widen as Annie finally noticed Armin spreading his wings which in turn her made her eyes bulge at her mistake. "Armin Arlert! Don't you dare do it!" she said softly but venomously which would have made Armin shake in fear normally but the look of fear and amusement on her face just pushed him on.

"Do what exactly Annie Leonhardt?" She never got to respond as Armin quickly took flight. He spun around and made sharp turns which he thought wouldn't be the best idea but the sound of Annie laughing told him otherwise.

Eren and Commander were laughing at Armin's childish behaviour but when Eren noticed that Mikasa was looking at him he turned to face her, only to wish he didn't. She was giving him _'that'_ look… a look that said 'why aren't you doing that with me? Don't you love me?' and boy did it rip his heart into several pieces.

"Look I know that I should be doing that but I really don't know how to unless I use the armour and that drains to much energy… I'm sorry" Eren said as he released his most powerful puppy dog eyes but it was useless as Mikasa continued walking towards the wall with a look of despondency and hurt on her face only for Eren to run after her, hoping to soothe his girlfriend's mind and heart. He could have done so if it wasn't for Annie laughing and screaming out stuff like "This is amazing!" or "I think I'm going to have an orgasm!" which only made Mikasa feel worse.

When the group of four plus the Commander Pixie arrived at the top of the wall it was around late afternoon. The commander then turned to Armin expectantly; he knew that the young soldier knew what he wanted to hear. Armin on the other hand was sweating bullets at this point because he didn't know the extent of his and Eren's abilities and how long they would last.

"One moment please." He told the commander as he sat down with his legs crossed and closed his eyes. "Uhm… Vanishing dragon? Are you there?" This caused everyone to stare at Armin as though he had grown another head and Annie was about to question her boyfriend's sanity but was cut off by the glowing of his wings and the booming voice that erupted from them.

" **What is it boy? You disrupted my nap!"** Armin could only gulp at the tone; he feared the dragon more than the titans right now. Everyone jumped back the sound of the voice as well as the fact that they could actually hear the creature. It was most defiantly creepy but Armin paid no mind to them, they had a plan to construct.

"I-I'm terribly sorry but we kinda have a situation here and I was hoping you could h-help." This only caused the legendary dragon to sigh in annoyance. He was having a pleasant dream about a past mate… stupid humans.

" **Fine… let me quickly scan your mind to see what the problem is."** And so began the longest 5 seconds of Armin's life. The gazes of his friends plus the commander only made the sight of his shoes all the more interesting. He was so grateful when the dragon spoke up again. " **Hey Ddraig… Wake the hell up!"** he roared making everyone, especially Eren, widen their eyes. Eren belittled himself for thinking that no one knew the name of the giant lizard residing inside him. The large green gem on Eren's red gauntlet lit up.

" _ **What is it Albion...?"**_ The gem said causing everyone, save for Armin, to gasp in shock. The dragon soon released a loud yawn which made everyone sweat drop thinking that all they ever do is sleep.

" **I want you to read your partners mind and learn about the current situation."** He all but commanded only to earn another yawn from the other dragon. After another long five seconds the silence was broken by Ddraig's laughter.

" _ **Well they are most certainly fucked!"**_ Everyone's spirits fell off the wall at that moment. Armin could feel Albion's annoyance and he couldn't blame him to be honest.

" **Unless my partner uses Balance Breaker: Second evolution."** This made the Welsh dragon stop dead in his tracks… before laughing even harder than before.

" _ **Are you out of your mind!? Your partner hasn't even released the first stage of the Balance Breaker! That would kill him unless he got enough power from… Oh… now I see what you want to do…"**_ The dragon said as a smirk appeared on his face, not that anyone would see it. _**"It's risky but it might work. I'll implant the plane into my partner whilst you do the same for yours."**_ That was all as the connection between the two dragons and the outside world was cut. Armin and Eren both closed their eyes as the plan leaked into their minds. After 5 or so minutes of waiting, Armin stood up and turned his attention to the commander.

"This plan doesn't require any man power. Only Eren and I shall do the work." It was surprise after surprise for everyone and the commander was shocked to think that his heart hadn't given out yet. "I can't explain the mission because it would take too long. Just stand back and watch." Armin said sternly as him and Eren walked to the edge of the wall. Armin then turned his head to his best friend. "How long will it take you?" knowing the plan already, it didn't take long for Eren to reply.

"5 minutes."

 _ **BOOST!**_

 _ **BOOST!**_

 _ **BOOST!**_

 _ **BOOST!**_

 _ **BOOST!**_

That was all that was heard for the 5 minutes as Eren powered up. His skin was peeling off and his knees were shaking as his body wasn't trained to withstand such power. "Armin now!" Eren yelled to his best friend, who wasted no time and brought his hands up, outstretched with both his hands forming a triangle.

" **Balance Breaker: Second Evolution!"** __The loud voice of Albion boomed. It was then that a magic circle appeared in front Armin's outstretched hands, much to the disbelief of everyone gathered around the duo.

 _ **Transfer!**_ It was then that Eren placed his hand on Armin's shoulder. A green aura started to engulf the small blonde, with Eren passing out right after due to exhaustion and blood loss as streams of blood were flowing down his ears, eyes and arms. Mikasa was quickly at his aid.

"Nanji o muku no kyokugen e to izanaou!" Armin yelled in a foreign tongue. The group didn't even have time to dwell on that as veins startled to bulge on the side of Armin's eyes. What happened next was simply unfathomable even amongst all the weird things that happened. A large white western dragon flew out of the magic circle and dashed towards the boulder. Armin at this point was seeing black dots in his vision but he had to remain conscious in order to control the dragon. It only took 2 minutes for the dragon, which was controlled by Armin, to wrap its long spikey tail around the boulder with relative ease and fly towards the breach and effectively seal it.

Armin still had to maintain the magic circle and control of the dragon but he wasn't sure if he could do it since, like his best friend, blood was leaking out of his eyes, ears and mouth. When the dragon was back inside the magic circle, Armin collapsed and failed to see the Commander of the Survey Corps Erwin Smith and Humanities Strongest Levi, who had watched the whole thing.

 **End**

 **Chapter 5: Sacrifices**

 **I don't own anything**


End file.
